championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
The Bronze King
The Bronze King is an ancient and powerful being, and former ruler of Lemuria. Key Facts Name: The Bronze King Identity: Former ruler of Lemuria, now Advisor to King Arvad Base of Operations: The Sunken City of Lemuria Powers: Enormous Strength, Acid Breath, Psychic Blast Origin Once, he was King. He ruled over Lemuria with more wisdom than any one man could ever boast. He was wise, just, and in possession of the vast arcane secrets of his underwater kingdom. That was before he went mad. But the seeds of his madness were sown long ago. For the Bronze King was no mortal king, was no single consciousness. He was the result of sorcery, science, and human sacrifice. He was never born of mortal woman, but was born, instead, of Civil War. Tens of thousands of years ago, in Lemuria’s last Civil War, a sorcerous cabal captured and dethroned the last of the Priest-Kings. After centuries of strife, they had learned that the gods of the Priest-King were completely false. In anger, they gathered all the false priests and sacrificed each one by slowly lowering him into a magical construct full of viscous green liquid. That liquid disintegrated flesh and bone, freeing the souls of the sacrificed to be gathered and devoured by the Bleak Ones, but capturing all the memories of the dead priests. Last to be sacrificed was the Priest-King, with all of his knowledge of Lemurian history and magic. And that was the birth of the Bronze King. Standing sixty feet tall, he wore three faces: the falcon, for matters of magic, the lion, for matters of war, and the last face was that of a child, for matters of ruling his people. For thousands of years, the Bronze King ruled well and justly. He carried all the knowledge of the sacrificed priests, but none of their mortal flaws and foibles. However, as magic in the world began to fade, the spell that allowed him to contain the minds of so many people began to weaken. He still retains all his knowledge, but he is completely mad. The Bronze King no longer rules Lemuria. Two hundred years ago King Arvad took over Lemuria and used his magic to subjugate the Bronze King. It is only Arvad’s magic that controls the Bronze King, and at that, not perfectly. For so long as Arvad finds him useful, the Bronze King serves as historian and advisor. Arvad has not yet used him as a weapon, but that day will come. About The Bronze King The Bronze King is an immense magical construct, driven mad by the many minds he contains. He feels no emotions and will not listen to anyone other than King Arvad. Thanks to Arvad’s magic, the Bronze King will obey him, but without Arvad’s guidance, the Bronze King could wreak havoc on the world. He is a weapon in his own right, but what makes him a truly terrifying threat is his knowledge of ancient Lemurian weapons. He may well be the only one left on the face of the earth today able to use the Mandragalore. And, should King Arvad lose control of him, there is no way of predicting whether he will choose to do so. Sources category: characters